What a scene
by crazylove4MCR
Summary: Voldemort gets his body back at the end of the Tri wizard tournament, in doing so he finds out something quite important about Harry Potter. one-shot. song fic. song is Damned by William Control. My first story, so please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Authors note: One shot song fic- "Damned" by William Control. This is my first fanfiction ever written! Please review and tell me what you think!

xxXxx

_Dance, dance, dance, in the graveyard, Slow down, pretend to save your, Loneliness is free, You're lonely cause of me, Peel back layers of hatred, Black eyes swollen and sacred, Dark skies fallen and taken, All because of me. _

We have all gathered in the graveyard waiting to complete the ritual. I have been waiting a long while now for the day I will be once again free to walk the earth in a body of my own. The preparations were made and it all came down to the last task of the tournament. My small pitiful somewhat mutated child like body is being carried towards the large cauldron with the nearly finished potion to give me a physical body once again. All that's needed is the Potter brat's blood and I will arise to my former glory that was taken by the supposed chosen one. 'Boy who lived' is it? We'll see how long that name sticks once the insolent child is no more than a mutilated corpse.

What's this, is it time? Yes, the portkey has brought him to me! But it seems he has somehow brought another with him. No matter, "kill the spare" I say as best I can, in this body it comes out as more of a raspy hiss.

xxXxx

The boy fought the entire way through the reading of the ritual, but the blood has been added, the ritual is complete. I step out of the cauldron in a skeletal snake like body that is not to my liking. Severus has assured me that this hideous body will slowly morph into my original body with hair, nose, and my youthful gorgeous looks to match.

_I sing for the damned, The soulless hand in hand, When god has fucked a queen, What a sight, what a smell, What a fucking scene. _

I look over at my captive and am slightly taken aback by how small and worn the boy looks. This is really not how I should be reacting to the beaten body of my enemy, I should rejoice and finish him off before he gets a lucky break as he always seems to do in our confrontations. Then I feel it, there is a bond that I feel with all the objects, or in Nagini's case creatures, that I have stored a piece of my soul in. Now that I have my body I can feel the pulse of dark magic coming from the boy who I now know is a horcrux of mine. I can tell it is deeply ingrained into his magic and lifeforce, so deeply infact that if we didn't share blood now thanks to the body restoration I wouldn't have felt it. If I hadn't felt this pulse soon enough I may have ended up killing the emerald eyed child and in doing this weakening myself. I can feel all the boys emotions and pain flowing through our new bond. Such pain, I can feel his past, see his lonely existence of neglect and abuse by his supposed family. Why do I care about this pathetic excuse for a savior all of a sudden? In the past if I had felt this I would have loved seeing that the boy has had a horrible existence. I had heard rumors passed on from some of my men's children that the Dursleys, I sneer as I think the name, are horrendous muggles of the worse kind. I would have hoped his existence had been hell, I wanted him to live in a constantly lonely pain filled life that I was the cause of. Though now, the little green eyed beauty seems to have wormed his way into my conscience and I doubt he will be leaving it soon. I thought I had lost all guilt while still in Hogwarts when the filthy mudblood, Myrtle, died.

_Dance, dance, dance in the moonlight, Kill joy pleasure for all time, His art shooting the sunshine, All because of me, If I find you alone and afraid, The threat of losing the life that you've made, It's grey always, All because of me. _

It appears Potter felt the beat of magic through him as well, though I doubt that he knew it came from him being my horcrux. He has passed out still held firmly to the statue. I ordered my confused deatheaters to collect the boy and bring him unharmed to riddle manor.

xxXxx

The boy awoke the next morning and of course he was quite resistant to be near me, but he didn't really have much of a choice. When the situation was sorted out enough for him to realize that with this blood bond and the horcrux in him that I could not hurt him without in return feeling that pain, he calmed enough to understand the rest of what I had to say. Last night I had thought through all the options of what this would mean for the future if we could not fight against one another. He is not even my enemy, he's just a puppet being used by my enemy. Albus Dumbledore, the man that placed potter with the Dursley pigs in the first place, the one that made me what I am today, he is the one I'm fighting against. He is a horrible manipulative old fool that should have died long ago.

xxXxx

It has been 3 months, Harry has been living here in Riddle manor as a neutral figure all this time. It has come time for him to decide on what we talked on that night not too long ago. He had only a few options, and the first one he ruled out that night. I told him of my horrific past at the orphanage and he saw how similar our pasts were in that the trauma forced on us could have easily been stopped by Dumbledore. He agreed then and there that he wouldn't be going back to his life as a pawn on the old goat's chessboard. The rest of his options were much more reasonable. He could either be relocated and live neutrally forever more, or I offered the position as my heir. It seems like a big jump from icon of the light to heir of your evil nemesis, it really isn't though. He said to me that he never wanted to be the hero, boy who lived, savior. He is just a child after all, who could handle that pressure? Especially coming from a past like his where you were told you were a freak and starved nearly to death.

His choice though is a hard one. He would love to be completely free and out of reach of a screaming crowd. He knows what he must do though, my actions are too radical for his delicate mindset, so he will stay with me and help me guide the wizarding world back to where it belongs. We'll demolish the ministry and overtake Hogwarts, and with Harry by my side to keep everyone in check we will succeed in making our world as perfect as is possible.

I can't wait for the entire wizarding world to meet its new prince. Can't you just imagine it? It will stir up such fears and hopes throughout the crowds that have come to watch the coming out of their prince and heir to the dark throne. What a scene.

_I sing for the damned, The soulless hand in hand, When god has fucked a queen, What a sight, what a smell, What a fucking scene._


End file.
